


Standing Still

by miscreant_rose



Series: A Jolly Good Ship [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscreant_rose/pseuds/miscreant_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick lightening ficlet from the prompt "Standing Still"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Still

**_Standing Still_ **

He’d missed this.  The feeling of being constantly in motion even when he was standing still.  The rise and fall of a ship deck beneath his feet, heights that left him feeling lighter than air one minute, the next a quick scramble to keep his balance as everything shifted.  To have that constant sense of motion, of flight, of freedom and endless possibilities under an open sky and the horizon far off.  

_This_.

Here, in this darkened stairwell outside her door, her hand pressing once again over his heart, the other curling into his collar as their noses brushed and heartbeats kept a rapid staccato and they hung in the sliver of shared air between them.  Standing still and yet the whole world in motion with him, everything else falling away, leaving his heart lighter than air.

As her lips brushed over his, setting into motion once again that sparking trail of fire, and she was his endless sky of stars, a map to unknown destinations he looked forward to charting every day.


End file.
